Enamorada
by Lizet V. Elalithiel
Summary: [One Shot] Cuando estás enamorado piensas: ¡¿Que más dará lo que digan? ¡¿Que más dará lo que piensen? ¡Te sientes superior! ¡En una nube! El relato de una chica...¡Que logra sentirse asi! ¡Reviews!


Disclaimer: ¡Nada es mio! ¡Salvo todo! Contradicción…Remus, etc, etc, es de Rowling…Lo demás mioooo!

Nota de la autora: Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Carmen (Xaica) que lo llevaba esperando desde hace muchííismo tiempo. ¡Gracias por esperar mi niña! ¡Tkm!

Y este fic también va para esos chicos o chicas que creen que el amor es algo que solo se puede ver en una película. Para ellos…Todo llega

**Enamorada…**

Y fue en aquel instante…

Quien diga que la vida no es cuento de hadas…Se equivoca.

Mi pequeña historia comenzó cuando él se acercó a mí, en Navidad. Era tan perfecto…Tan dulce… Cuando le veo, me vuelvo simplemente de mantequilla.

Está en mi clase de Historia de la magia y normalmente, se encuentra dos filas más atrás que yo. Es callado, tímido, rubio, de una mirada dorada que enamora… Podréis comprender que en cuanto lo vi entrar por la clase sentí…Ese pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago, tan familiar.

Supongo que lo conoceréis.

Se llama…Se llama Remus, Remus Lupin.

Yo había estado estudiando toda la tarde y paré unos minutos para tomar algo. Y entonces…lo vi. Rápidamente se acercó a mí.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Era una biblioteca muggle!

Me saludó con una sonrisa en la boca, no dándole importancia al hecho de que estuviera en aquella cutre biblioteca.

¡Sabía mi nombre!

¿Increíble es poco, verdad?

Me había estado observando desde la mesa que se encontraba en el extremo de la biblioteca.

Cogió sensualmente mi botella de agua, sin acabar, de la mesa y comenzó a beberla delante de mí.

Saqué rápidamente mi media sonrisa a relucir y comencé a mirarle fijamente, mostrando interés. Lo que hizo que el sonriera, al acabar de beber.

Él era uno de esos chicos que no puedes mirar durante más de diez minutos, ya que su club de fans te atacará con una guadaña. Y además, estaba en un grupito llamado "Los merodeadores" que despertaban pasiones allá donde fueran.

Dejó la botella en la mesa y me dijo que porque no iba con sus amigos a una de esas fiestas ilegales que se hacen en Hogsmeade, un pueblo que se encuentra al lado de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que voy.

Ya era muy tarde… La biblioteca estaría por cerrar.

¿Pero que hacia con mis padres?

Yo los quiero mucho…Pero en aquel momento no los iba a necesitar.

-¿Me esperas un momento que voy a llamar a mis padres?- conseguí decirle al final. Él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring….Ring…

_- ¿Si?-Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado del teléfono._

_- ¡Mamá! Soy yo._

_- Hola hija… ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Pues nada que…Verás, llevaba todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca y paré un minuto a tomar algo. Y de pronto aparece…Aparece...-Veo un segundo hacia él-. La profesora de herbologia. Una que es tremenda. Y nada…Que me dice que mi cara le suena de clase. ¡Es que yo a sus clases voy fijo!_

_- Claro._

_- Resulta que va a ver un examen justo a la vuelta de vacaciones y se ha ofrecido a quedarse voluntaria conmigo para estudiar. Es un examen para subir nota. Bueno…No es un examen, propiamente dicho, es como…Una maratón, que va a durar todo el día._

_- Oh…Vaya._

_- Importantísimo, porque influye en la nota final. Y yo creo que tengo muchas posibilidades, en serio._

_- Claro, hija._

_-Y debo quedarme todo lo que queda de tarde y parte de la noche estudiando, aquí en la biblioteca, que al parecer le ha pedido la profesora, que la deje abierta para la ocasión._

_-Mmmm…_

_- Así que no te preocupes. ¡Que es por mi bien! Llegaré muy tarde a casa, no me esperes levantada. Pero tú tranquila._

_- De acuerdo, hija._

_-Adiós mamá._

Tuuu…Tuuu….

- ¿Quién era?-pregunta una voz masculina, desde el salón.

- La niña…-responde ella-. Que se ha enamorado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras mi gran interpretación frente a mi madre, que por cierto, yo creo que no sospecha nada…Es que lo he dicho muy convencida… ¡Lo que decía! Decidí marcharme con Remus dejando mis libros en una pequeña taquilla de la biblioteca.

Paseamos lentamente por el parque.

Pensaba que él tenía prisa, pero al parecer no, seguí su ritmo mientras miraba hacia mis botas…Creo que me daba demasiado vergüenza mirar hacia delante…

Y como si lo hubiera adivinado, comenzó a llover.

¡Estaba claro!

La "cita" perfecta, con el chico perfecto…El tiempo no iba a estar de mi parte, desde luego…

Corrimos hasta el árbol más cercano y allí comenzamos a esperar hasta que la lluvia cesara.

No sé como ocurrió... Pero nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Los fríos grises míos y los cálidos dorados de él.

Fue una sensación increíble… Es de esas que no eres capaz de escribir ni con todas las palabras "bonitas" del mundo.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mi pulso se aceleró de repente, notaba el latido de mi corazón… Me preocupó que él también lo notara y se asustara.

Me ofreció suavemente la mano, y en aquel momento de nervios tan solo pude hacer una cosa… ¿Adivináis que hice?

¡Se la estreché!

Se echó a reír de inmediato. Su risa era como una brisa de aire fresco que hacía el día más ameno.

Me colocó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos… Solo aquel gesto ya sería suficiente para estar contenta una semana enterita.

Salimos de debajo del árbol y caminamos despacio con el peso de la lluvia cayendo sobre nuestros rostros como delicadas lágrimas. No nos importó. Continuamos caminando como si nada.

Tras media hora de caminata, verdaderamente… emocionante, llegamos al metro donde nos esperaban sus "amigos"

James Potter y Lily Evans de la mano, era una de las parejas más extrañas que podías lograr ver en tu corta vida. Se odiaban pero se querían. Supongo que sería instinto animal. A menudo los veías en Hogwarts lanzándose objetos con rabia, en el interior del castillo, pero como dos fuelles se perdonaban entre besos.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew., eran los dos restantes.

Estos… No eran pareja. Supongo que ya lo habías adivinado… Pero por las dudas. Ambos eran atractivos entre las chicas. ¡Si! Black sobre todo. Tenía el rostro prácticamente perfecto. Y Peter… Bueno, no era precisamente un mosquetero, pero se ganaba el corazón de la gente a pulso.

Cogimos los billetes y nos dimos cuenta de que el metro estaba apunto de partir comenzamos a correr con la adrenalina cruzando nuestros cuerpos.

No soy demasiado buena corriendo… Siempre me quedo atrás en las competiciones. Así que como era de esperar, me quedé atrás mientras ellos avanzaban rápidamente.

Pero… ¿Sabéis?

Justo cuando se iba a cerrar la puerta, Remus se quedó en medio de la puerta interrumpiéndola y me llevó suavemente hacia a dentro con una mano.

El corazón me latía con más fuerza todavía al ver su sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que aquel viaje terminara rápido.

Cerré los ojos un segundo.

Me incliné hacia atrás en el asiento e inconscientemente me apoyé en su hombro. Me acarició el pelo haciéndome sonreír.

Y él también los cerró.

-¡Eh tortolitos!-gritó Sirius mientras nos empujaba precipitadamente a salir del tren-. ¡Que la fiesta está apunto de empezar!

Le sonreí. Siempre había sido muy agradable conmigo… ¡Y no me caía mal del todo! Era… Como un diamante en bruto. Todo el mundo lo quiere tener, pero solo se fijan en el físico del diamante. Lo que no se dan cuenta es que el valor del diamante es mucho más importante que su físico.

Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Sirius…

Llegamos a Hogsmeade y aquella no era la fiesta "privada" que esperaba… Más bien, era… Una fiesta…Por no decir "La gran fiesta"

Y seguía lloviendo…

Pero como a mí, a la gente no le importa demasiado.

Remus rozó mi brazo, haciéndome subir la mirada hacia él. Me sonrió de una manera persuasiva.

-¿Bailas?

Asentí con la cabeza medio segundo después. Él continuó sonriendo.

Al adentrarnos en la pista de baile, la canción cambió de repente. Es como si alguien supiera que acabáramos de entrar.

Mágico…

Sonaba una canción…Que si la memoria no me falla, salía en una de esas películas románticas, con las que se emociona mi madre.

Notaba la timidez en su rostro…

Su mirada profundizaba en la mía, como un hielo frío que penetra el abrasante calor.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Le sonreí instintivamente.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Me sonrió.

Y comenzamos a movernos con movimientos coordinados. No éramos, desde luego, buenos bailando. Pero… ¿Qué más dará eso?

Solo estábamos él, yo y la música.

Me dio una vuelta y al volver a acerarme, pegó más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su torso.

Acercó su rostro al mío.

Y…Me besó suavemente.

Ese era el beso.

Ese beso que llevas esperando toda la vida, pero todavía no encuentras la persona indicada. Lo noté. Aquel era.

Sus labios contra los míos…

Su cuerpo contra el mío…

Sus manos en mi cintura, bajando hasta mi cadera…

No pudimos contener una pequeña sonrisa al separarse… Se acercó a mi oreja sensualmente y me susurró en la noche:

-Llevo tanto tiempo intentando encontrarte… Te quiero Xaica.

Nada puede compararse a ese momento… Es lo que has esperado toda la vida…El sueño que por fin se hace realidad… ¿Qué puede haber mejor?

Tal vez… ¿Otro sueño cumplido?

Tal vez no.

Y quien diga que la vida no es cuento de hadas…Se equivoca. La vida supera lo inimaginable.

La vida…**Lo supera todo.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Me dejareis un review para que pueda sonreír en paz?_

_¡Gracias!_

_Os quiere_

_Eli _


End file.
